Connected
by ForeversWritersBlock
Summary: Summary: Loki developed an interest in her, but he doesn't understand why. [Valkyrie•Loki]


**Connected**

Loki/Valkyrie

Summary: Loki developed an interest in her, but he doesn't understand why.

Notes: I've created a moodboard for 'Connected' if anyone is interested.ForeversWritersBlockTumblrConnected

At the time, if anyone cared to notice, they would see it was absolutely, positively obvious that he, Loki, God of Mischief, was interested in her. A drunk, ex-Valkyrie warrior - who, not so gently, planted her fist firmly in his face, not so long ago, thus knocking the living day lights out of him - who held very little patients or disregard for others opinions excluding that green monstrosity and recently Thor, but who seemingly, only dislikes him.

Naturally, though, people always end up disliking him, and, of course, he understood why she does; violently invading her mind and revealing her most painful memory can cause a person to detest you. But he digressed.

For many weeks Loki questioned his interest with Valkyrie, since his time chained up in her home, it was a nagging interest. A connection, he believed. Which, unfortunately, seemed to fester with speed, leaving him with a sort of itch that needed to be scratched. He felt the connection, it's there, but he wasn't quite sure why it's still there since the climatic -lost- battle. Why he's still gravitating towards her.

Loki partial to this growing development, but if he understands it, her, maybe it would fade away.

So far, he gathered that her being a Valkyrie was what originally lured the God in the beginning (Besides their unfair fight that started it all).To be a Valkyrie was a great honor and held one of the highest respectable positions; a powerful fleet of women who swore on their life to protect Asgard, and the crown, can only gain respect and followers.

It's quite funny, actually. In child years, Thor and himself wanted so desperately to join the Valkyries; Warriors of Asgard, to be apart of something glorious, but that was before they found out it was just for women and they, unfortunately, did not qualify. Even when he transformed into a girl.

Perhaps that's what ignited his interest with her; a preexisting admiration and respect for Valkyries.

Therefore, Loki held no ill or distasteful thoughts towards this one lonesome, barbaric Valkyrie, and to an extent, thought he could understood her. Her fellow Valkyries perished by the Goddess of Death, with one even sacrificing her life to save hers, must haunt her with every passing day. He believed he understood, on some level, what it was like to be stripped from something so dear.

But, honestly, who knew his sister - not really -, the Goddess of Death, would be a kill joy. -Literally, for an entire fleet.- He certainly didn't, until he actually met her. And what a reunion that was; his brother' hammer was destroyed into rubble, and he once again lost the crown a second time in one day, then he was dumped on Sakaar's doorstep.

Which, eventually lead to finding a Valkyrie among the trash.

Sakaar; an artificial, junk, waste filled planet was the best place for a washed up Valkyrie like herself. From her very lips, she said, "it seemed like the best place to drink, and to forget, and to die." How true she was at the time: A fallen Warrior forever drinking, betting and constantly fighting to keep back those nasty memories, and ultimately utilizing her skills working for a pompous, narcissistic man with a terrible fashion sense. Who, incidentally, was not him. However, Loki had to add; it was also a place for refuge from the Goddess of Death, and performing fun, cheap, swanky, parties for individuals like himself. In truth, It would have been a perfect paradise, their safe haven even, if they ultimately decided to stay.

This could be another possibility as to why Loki continues to gravitate towards her. They both were free from any obligations, then given a path to choose. Both wanting a constant, simple life with their past behind them, but Loki wasn't fully sold on a "simple" life. He was the God of Mischief after, and there was no room for simplicity when tricks dominate his world. Nor was she satisfied with her plain life. From what he learned from Thor: she was, is, and always will be a Valkyrie.

Coincidentally, it was also Thor who spoke of a different path to follow after his attempt to betray him...Again...It honestly wasn't personal.

At first, this interest for the Valkyrie was a nagging distraction that begged his attention, then it developed and warped into a needed connection to discover more about her and to understand her. It's amazing how two individuals that dislike each other can be quite similar, so connected with goals and experiences, ruled by past anger and pain, and gained tremendous insight and discovery about creating their own life and making it a deserving one.

Maybe that's why Loki's still seeks Valkyrie out. Once they fled, yet again, from Hela destruction, and boarded this ship with the hundreds of Asgardian people, his connection to her strengthened. So, he seeks her out during ever available opportunity, purposely engage her with witty comments and satire comebacks, smirks and grins at her frustration, teasing and tricks for his enjoyment, until he desired more of a reaction out of her. Eventually, verbal response weren't enough, so he forwarded his advances.

Sometimes Loki is completely ignored, but other times he is met with her weapon drawn or a flying fist, which ultimately ends with blood staining his cheeks or coating his teeth. It was barbaric, raw, and so very enticing to engage her this way; to provoke the Valkyrie within her was proving to be most enjoyable. So he continued playing tricks on her, gloating her into a fight, witnessing how well they move together, how intense each battle became, how powerful she throws punches and how powerful he lands his kicks.

It was breathtaking, she was breathtaking.

However, Loki learned that this festering interest, this connection, will only grow, and he was content with that. Maybe their fighting will cease and transform into something else. Or maybe it won't, but Loki, God of Mischief, was content with just knowing this lonesome Valkyrie. Even if she doesn't feel the connection.


End file.
